sixti´s digimon chicas v.s. chicos
by katsumi-tashikawa
Summary: Ocurren peleas entre chicos y chicas,hasta los elegidos se separaran


60´s Digimon  
  
Las 3 chicas se juntarón y escucharón murmullos,mientras Matt y los demas quedaban quietos,de pronto las chicas comenzarón a hablar por los microfonos  
  
-Asi que se sorprenden eh amigos!!-dijo la chica de cabello güero del centro-veamos que tanto les sorprende esta canción  
  
-Daun dubi du daun daun  
chubi dubi daun dubi du daun daun  
chubi dubi daun dubi du daun daun  
que triste es el primer adios  
  
Decian que  
llege a la edad  
en la que pronto me iba a enamorar  
pero aunque es lindo el primer amor  
que triste es el primer adios  
  
No se porque  
se termino  
era genial era de lo mejor  
que pudo ser lo que paso?  
que triste es el primer adios  
  
Ahora dicen,que,pronto,olvidare  
nuestro paseos al atardecer  
me diste el primer beso  
y luego me dijiste se mi novia yo te quiero  
  
Que va a pasar?  
no se que hacer  
ya no recuerdas que bonito fue  
pero aunque es lindo el primer amor  
que triste es el primer adios  
  
Daun dubi du daun daun  
chubi dubi daun dubi du daun daun  
chubi dubi daun dubi du daun daun  
chubi dubi daun dubi du daun daun  
chubi dubi daun dubi du daun daun  
chubi dubi daun dubi du daun daun  
que triste es el primer adios  
  
Que va a pasar?  
no se que hacer  
ya no recuerdas que bonito fue  
pero aunque es lindo el primer amor  
que triste es el primer adios  
  
Por que no nos ponemos a platicar  
y tal vez se pueda arreglar  
fue solo un pleito de mas  
en ves de terminar quisiera que volviera comenzar  
  
No se porque  
se termino  
era genial era de lo mejor  
que pudo ser lo que paso?  
que triste es el primer adios  
  
que triste es el primer adios  
  
que triste es el primer adios  
  
que triste es el primer adios  
  
que triste es el primer adios  
  
que triste es el primer adios  
  
que triste es el primer adios  
  
-Al terminar la canción,las chicas se fuerón yendo para atras,dierón una reverencia y se cerro el telón,entonces las chicas mirarón a los chicos con miradas desafiantes  
  
-Y ustedes que se proponian-dijo una chica de cabello largo rubio con una ombliguera negra de tirantes  
  
-No,es...,es... esperen nosotros-dijo Matt pero fue interrumpido por una chica de cabello cafe obscuro un poco abajo de las orejas  
  
-Este es nuestro primer concierto,que se creen??-dijo la chica  
  
-no,esperen señoritas-dijo Ken  
  
-Señoritas-dijo una niña de cabello rosa de dos coletas-acaso no sabes quienes somos??  
  
-Pueees,no-dijerón los 5 a unisono  
  
-No saben quienes somos??-dijeróndos a excepción de la chica del cabello rosa,que fue a mirar a travez del telón  
  
-No,la verdad no-dijo Joe  
  
-Son nuevos aqui,verdad??-dijo la chica de cabello güero  
  
-Pues la verdad...-estuvo a punto de decir Joe,pero recibio un codaso en las costillas de Tai  
  
-Si,somos nuevos,venimos de... de...-dijo Tai no sabiendo que decir  
  
-De Hikarigaoka-interrumpio Ken  
  
-A,ya veo-dijo la chica de cabello güero,al parecer la que lidereaba el grupo-creiamos que eramos populares en todo Japón,pero...  
  
-Hey,chicas-dijo la chica de cabello rosa mirando por el telón-tenemos problemas,el público se va  
  
-Pues claro-dijo la chica de cabello cafe,mirando su reloj-solo llevamos una horade concierto  
  
-Bien,vamos,hay que caerles de sorpresa-dijo la chica güera,despues mirando a los chicos-dentro de una hora nos vemos en nuestros camerinos-dijo la chica y salierón por el telón.  
  
-Esas chicas,son raras-dijoT.K.  
  
-Pero bonitas-dijerón Tai,Matt y Izzy a unisono  
  
Mientras Lidia,Mimi,Sora y Kari resolvian sus problemas  
  
-Bien amigas,que se proponian,arruinar nuestro espectaculo?-dijo un chico con chamarra de cuero  
  
-Espera amigo,no es lo que...-dijo Sora vestida con una falda un poco abajo de las rodillas de color rosa pastel y una blusa azul pastel ademas de un gran moño color rosa  
  
-Claro,hermana,mejor vayanse si no quieren meterse en problemas-dijo otro chico,con el mismo atuendo,aunque mas alto que el anterior  
  
Sora y las demas cargarón a sus Digimon´s y se fuerón corriendo entonces chocarón con Matt y los demas.  
  
-Hola chicos-dijo Sora  
  
-Hola-dijo Joe-Lidia estas segura de que estamos en los sesentas?  
  
-Pues si,veran-dijo Lidia,pero fue interrumpida  
  
-Por supuesto que lo estamos-dijo Mimi furiosa-miren esta ropa,es la peor que he visto en mi vida!!!!  
Miren esto,es ropa de Hippie,la peor convinación de colores que se me pudiera ocurrir,cafe con rojo y amarillo,y todavia esta valerina en la frente,que horror!!  
  
-No te quejes-dijo Joe-a mi me vistierón al Elvis Presley  
  
-Chamarra de cuero negra sin camisa y pantalones que convinan con la chamarra,parece que vengo de un bar de mala muerte-se quejaba Matt  
  
-Yo con blusa azul pastel y falda rosa pastel,este traje es raro,pero bonito-dijo Sora  
  
-Yo visto igual que tu y paresco todo un gay-se quejaba Tai  
  
-Pantalones acampanados de mesclilla,ombliguera y acampanada de los brazos,tipo disco,esto es genial-decia Lidia animada  
  
-Visto lo mismo que Lidia,pero una camisa a rayas,luce bien-dijo Ken  
  
-Chicos-dijo Izzy escondido tras una banca-parece que la maquina se equivoco conmigo  
  
-Por que lo dices Izzy-pregunto Joe  
  
-Bueno-Izzy se paro todos empezarón a reir mientras le hacian casita  
  
-Al menos estas a la moda-dijo Mimi  
  
-No te burles,creo que usar una minifalda y botas no es para chicos-se quejaba Izzy  
  
-Bueno-dijo Lidia abriendo su bolso-creo que es hora de hacer una transformación  
Mimi,Sora,Lidia y Kari se acercarón a el con muhco cuidado,los chicos solo se alejarón mientras escuchaban de Izzy muchos gritos,al por fin levantarse las chicas,Izzy se puso de espaldas,aun incado  
  
-Vamos Izzy-dijo Mimi-tenemos que ir a comprarte ropa de hombre,por que vestido asi no luces muy bien  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo Izzy,se levanto y volteo a ver a los chicos,estos quedarón asombrados y nombresrón un grito ahogado,Izzy era identico a una chica,tenia una peluca larga de color rojo que Kari traia,le pusierón un gran moño negro y para remtar,lo maquillarón.  
Izzy estaba rojo y camino como robot hacia los chicos  
  
-Vaya,chicas-dijo Tai-creo que hicierón un buen trabajo  
  
-Gracias-dijerón las cuatro a unisono  
  
-Podemos irnos chicos?-pregunto Izzy furioso.  
  
Fuerón a diferentes tiendas de ropa,tardarón aproximadamente hora y media,cuando encontrarón lo mejor,era de noche,decidierón pagar rapido y buscar algún hotel donde dormir,cuando fuerón a pagar.  
  
-Hey hermana que te pasa-la cajera era una hippie y vestia como Mimi-este dinero no le sirve ni a los que estan en contra de la paz,vete de aqui chica falso.  
  
-Bien,que hacemos-pregunto Izzy  
  
-Creo que te quedaras asi-dijo Lidia-al menos nadie notara que eres chico  
  
-Eso no tiene sentido,porque...-Izzy fue interrumpido por seis taconazos que sonaban como uno a sus espaldas,voltearón a ver y encontrarón a las chicas del concierto  
  
-Dame eso-dijo una chica de cabello corto cafe arrebatandoselo de la mano,fue con la cajera,le dio el dinero y esta acepto,despues regreso y le avento el traje a Izzy  
  
-No me lo agradescas-dijo la chica quitandose un poco los lentes obscuros que traia,haciendo ver unos hermosos ojos color azul,de los cuales Matt se enamoro  
  
-Cual es tu nombre amiga-dijo Matt acercandose a la chica ansiosamente  
  
-Mi nombre es Sandra-dijo la hermosa chica  
  
-Mucho gusto,yo soy Matt-dijo el chico ancioso y un poco sonrojado.  
  
-De pronto se abrio la puerta,eran los mismos chicos que Sora y las demas habian visto en su concierto  
  
-Miren a quienes tenemos aqui,los "Chicos Rebeldes",a que vinierón?-dijo la chica de cabello güero  
  
-Eso no te importa Miranda,venimos aqui a ver a unas linda chica-dijo un chico de cabello negro,mas alto que los demas  
  
-Como era esa chica,si se puede preguntar-dijo Lidia  
  
-Era pelirroja,vestia igual que estas mocosas-dijo un chico de cabello cafe alborotado,señalando a las 3 chicas lo que hizo que se pucieran furiosas  
  
-Era Izzy.de dijerón todos para si mismo  
  
-Bueno,esa chica,se tuvo que ir-dijo Mimi  
  
-A donde?-pregunto un chico de cabello largo amarrado con una coleta de color verde  
  
-Tuvo una emergencia,no dijo a donde fue-dijo Izzy ya cambiado  
  
-A,ya veo-dijo el chico de cabello cafe-Hey,chicas,no les gustaria venir con nosotros  
  
-No gracias-dijo Sora-jamas con unos machistas como ustedes-se dijo para si misma  
  
-Que tal con nosotros-dijo la chica de cabello rosa,vamos a ir a un bar,gustan?  
  
-Claro-dijo Lidia  
  
Se fuerón y encontrarón un auto azul,convertible,era una bellesa para esos tiempos,aunque una carcacha en el 2007,subierón al auto,Sandra era la que conducia.  
  
-Sujetense-dijo con su voz misteriosa quitandose los lentes y el gorro,prendio el auto y este arranco a toda velocidad.  
  
-Disculpa Vannesa,puedes poner la radio-dijo Sandra,conduciendo con una sola mano  
  
-Claro-dijo la chica de cabello rosa.  
  
Las 7 iban bailando en el auto,cuando se estacionarón frente a una discoteque,se bajarón ahi,le dierón las llaves a un chico para que estacionara el auto,y se fuerón hacia la parte de atras  
  
-Por que no entramos por adelante?-pregunto Mimi  
  
-Vamos a ver si hoy podemos cantar un poco,recuerden que somos las "Gogo Girls"-dijo Miranda  
  
-Aaaaaa-dijo Mimi.  
Entrarón y vierón un chico moreno,con el cabello negro esponjado y con ropa de disco  
  
-Hola chicas-lo saludo  
  
-Hola Señor Ikawa!-dijo Sandra  
  
-Ikawa-dijo Kari para si-a ese hombre nosotros lo enfrentamos,pero el no se parece nada,no creo que sea malo  
  
-Bueno chicas.hoy podran cantar-dijo el señor Ikawa-pero tendran compañia,aqui les dejo la canción,lo subrayado es para ustedes  
  
-Muchas gracias señor Ikawa-dijerón las tres chicas a gogo a unisono  
  
-Vaya chicas,creo que necesitaremos ayuda,y se le quedarón viendo a Kari y los demas.  
  
****Una hora mas tarde****  
  
-Chicos y chicas,con ustedes "Gogo Girls" y "Chicos Rebeldes" cantandonos una nueva canción con varios amigos.  
  
Las chicas y los chicos salierón,Mimi iban vestidas iguales a Sandra y las demas mientras que Matt y los demas igual a los chicos,los dos grupo quedarón impresionados,perono les dio tiempo de empezar,por que la canción empezo.  
  
Axel-El verano se terminó  
Sandra-El verano que pronto paso  
Keitaro-ella estaba loca por mi  
Miranda-me rogaba y yo desisti  
Vanessa y Maki-La amistad que en el día empezo  
por la noche amor se volvio  
Todos-cuentanos,cuentanos  
Joe-si te pudiste matar  
Todas-cuentanos,cuentanos  
Mimi-si te dejaste besar  
Todos-cuentanos,cuentanos  
Matt-si su tía fumo  
Todas-cuentanos,cuentanos  
Sora-cuanta lana gasto  
Tod@s-Chubi du,chubi du,chu...  
  
la canción no pudo ser terminada,un humon lleno la discoteca por completo de un humo gris,todos empezarón a toser,abrierón las puertas y todos salierón de la discoteque,de pronto se escucho un grito  
  
-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa-era un grito ahogado,que fue callado por algo o alguien,al dispersarse el humo,vierón si alguien faltaba  
  
-De pronto vierón a Izzy con ojos desorbitados  
  
-Que sucede Izzy-pregunto Lidia  
  
-Vannesa,Vannesa no esta!  
  
Fin del 2 episodio  
  
Creo que este me quedo un poco largo,claro,las canciones y todo eso,pues era de esperarse,no?  
Bueno,espero que les vaya gustando,por favor dejenme sus R/R me siento alagada con ellos o contactenme en el msn con mi mail  
l_arruti@hotmail.com  
  
Hasta Pronto!!  
  
Katsumi Tashikawa 


End file.
